Not All That Glitters Is Gold
by SleepyPirate
Summary: 'I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds,by a man who I loved with my whole existence.A man whose child was now growing inside me'. How will a half dwarf half elf woman who grew and fell in love inside Erebor's halls cope with exile, rejection and many more difficult challenges that will arise in her journey to find where she belongs? Thorin/OC Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story here and it's kind of a personal goal...my English is not perfect seeing I am from Greece, but I promise you I'll do my very best.**

**On with the story, this is the prologue, I have the first chapters ready and I'll post them soon.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Prologue**

I was galloping through Mikrwood forest, having been granted permission by King Thranduil.

I was moving fast, the passing trees around me were nothing but a blur.

I wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between me and that blasted mountain, as I could**.**

Distance between me and my past...

Distance between me and him...

'' _You don't belong here! '' _Even now his voice was roaring in my ears.

_'' Get out of my sight! Damned elf!''_ The look of disgust in his eyes now embedded in my memory.

_'' You are not one of us!'' _My eyes stung with tears, I whipped them of with the back of my hand.

I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds, by a man who I loved with my whole existence.

By a man whose child was now growing inside me.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Constructive critism always wanted and appreciated!**

**I own nothing of Tolkien's extraordinary work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Hello people! Here I give you the FIRST chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1**

She was nearing the end of the seemingly never-ending forest on her second week of following the Elven Path.

She had just stopped for the night when she heard rustling sounds coming from somewhere nearby.

Without wasting a moment, she grabbed her twin swords from beside her, inwardly cursing she had left her bow and quiver on her horse's saddle.

The first blow came and she barely raised one sword to block it, tucking the other in her opponent's stomach, all this thanking Mahal because if it wasn't for her elven eyesight she would be orc food by now, the darkness of the forest surrounding her like a thick blanket.

The second blow came from behind her, she duck avoiding getting hit on the head, swinging both swords at the orc's knees bringing it down and slashing its throat.

She ran over to Shasa, her white horse and with a swift move she climbed on the saddle. She kicked the horse's side and set Shasa into a sprint. The orcs following close behind.

When the third blow came, she wasn't that lucky.

The orcs jumped in front of the horse scaring Shasa and making the girl fall of the saddle hitting her back and head on the rocky ground.

The orcs surrounded her, she grabbed the throwing knife she always had hidden in her boot and threw it on the approaching orc's throat. The creature went down, chocking on his own blood and she stumbled back on her feet.

She was dizzy and her vision spotty, she could feel blood trickling from the side of her head.

She didn't notice when an orc approached silently from behind and tackled her to the ground, nails digging in her arms as she fell to the ground, the ugly creature snarling inches from her face.

And then she heard a roar. The weight of the orc above her disappeared.

Her vision started to fade.

The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was a huge mass of...fur?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading! After this one the chapters get bigger I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon! Well...here it's afternoon.**

**I give you the second chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Chapter 2**

When she came back to consciousness she was lying in a soft bed,

under a few layers of warm furs.

Her head was pounding and all her muscles were sore.

She tried to get off the bed and she was immediately faced with another

ache in her abdomen.

'The baby!' she thought, now panicking as she fell back on the bed

clutching her stomach.

''I wouldn't try to get up if I were you'' said a booming voice from the doorway.

Startled she raised her eyes and she faced the tallest and well...hairiest man

she had ever seen (and growing up with dwarves that said something).

''Who are you?'' she asked shackingly.

''My name is Beorn and I'm a skin-changer...now what is your name and in what

race do you belong to? You are too short to be an elf but also too feminine, not

to mention hairless to be a dwarf...a short human perhaps? Your ears are pointy

too...''

She winced under his inquisitive look and took a deep breath to ease her rapidly beating heart. 'My name is Valin and I'm actually half elf and half dwarf''.

Beorn raised a somewhat curious somewhat surprised eyebrow. 'A half breed...

traveling alone through Greenwood forest...my...you would have a interesting

story to tell me...'' He said thoughtfully.

'You have no idea' she thought.

''You said you are a skin changer so...it was you who saved me from the orcs''

she paused. 'Thank you''.

''You don't have to thank me, seeing those damned creatures squirming was enough. As I said you'd better not move from this bed for a while...and eat yes,

food will do you good.''

''Did I... did I lose the baby?'' she asked hesitantly not knowing if she wanted to

hear the answer.

'' Lost it? No... I don't believe so...'' She sighed in relief ''It is a dwarven baby is it not? She nodded 'how did he know that?' She thought.

''Dwarves are strong even from inside the womb and just as stubborn. Now eat''

he ordered, as a dog came in carrying a tray full of food and a huge cup of steamy

hot milk. ''You seem far too skinny to be able to carry that child for all that time!'' he said stroking his long beard that would put Thror to shame.'' How far along are you?''

''Just a few months'' she said nibbling on a honey roll.

''Hm, you have a long way to go little one. And I doubt it will be easy.'' with those words he left and close the door softly behind him.

She let out a sigh, she knew this wouldn't be easy. Dwarf women carried their

children for four years, due to stocky dwarven structure. She wasn't entirely built

for that' because of her elven nature she was a lot thinner and although curvy she was a lot lighter and as Beorn pointed out hairless than dwarves the pregnancy would probably be very difficult and the childbirth excruciating to say the least.

If she even survived through it.

**~.Time lapse.~**

She had spent two and a half weeks in bed rest, until she was able to sit up and move without any pain in her abdomen. The wound on her head had healed, so had the scrapes in her back and arms.

All that time she had been mostly sleeping and was surprising to see

how much sleep her body needed.

Beorn usually came around noon to change the bandages on her head. He hadn't

once questioned her about her past, something she was very grateful for because she didn't think she was ready to do it just yet. Instead he told her about his people had been hunted down by orcs and their leader Azog The Defiler, how they had been captured and eventually slaughtered by the pale orc. Beorn being the only one to survive, his own family amongst the dead.

This morning however. She felt like she could she could finally get up get up from the bed without hurting herself or the baby. She steadied herself on her feet

and used the wall to lean on. Her legs seemed numb from the lack of use those past weeks and a wave of dizziness hit her when she got up. It however passed as soon as it came.

When she reached the massive kitchen, still hugging the walls, Beorn was nowhere in sight. The big black dog she had been familiar with during her bed rest, came up to her with a tray of freshly baked honey rolls and nuzzled her legs with his nose. She took the tray off him and sat down on the thick carpet next to him stroking his fur gently, munching warm honey rolls slowly.

That's how Beorn found them a few hours later.

''Well, young one I see you're feeling better'' he said with a smile.

''Yes, thank you Beorn I don't think I would be able to stay in bed much longer.''

she said with a grin.

''Hm, come on then, let's have some dinner, we have some things to talk about after all.''

She tensed a little and got on her feet ''Yes I believe we do. It's only right after all''.

~.~.~.~

**Thank you for reading!**

**I own nothing of Tolkien's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Happy New Year!**

**That's the third chapter and the first pick into Valin's past.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 3**

**Valin's POV**

We had just finished dinner and we were sitting on Beorn's huge armchairs near the fireplace. I was nourishing a cup of warm milk with honey.

So, my story began.

''My mother was a highborn elf of Lorien she grew up there and when she came of age she moved to Rivendell and became a healer, trained by Lord Elrond himself. Her name was Valamiel. She was beautiful at least that's what is what my father told me. She had platinum blond hair and forest green as my father used to say her most beautiful characteristic was her curiosity. That's what made her leave Rivendell in the first place. She wanted to learn about the world and not just from books. She spent decades traveling, offering her services as a healer where needed.

That's how she met my dad. He was a blacksmith from the Blue Mountains, his name was Beren.

All it took was one look. My father took one look in her eyes and he knew this was his One. They kept their relationship hidden for a while, because he knew that his family wouldn't approve. And they didn't. They wanted my father to marry someone who would bare him strong sons to take over the forge, not some sickly elf. But my mother was already pregnant with me.

They moved to Erebor''. Valin whispered the name in pain. She could still see the flames over the mountain and hear the screams of pain and desperation every time she closed her eyes.

There too they were suspicious of my parents' relationship, but with time they started trusting my mother for her healing skills, as she out skilled every healer in Erebor, she had studied with Lord Elrond after all. And my father soon became one of the best blacksmiths in the mountain, forging weapons for the royal family. And forming a friendship with King Thror's son Thrain.

But prosperity didn't last long.

It became apparent that my mother couldn't handle dwarven pregnancy. She had almost always carried me three years instead of four and was bed ridden for the better part of the last year.

Childbirth was too much for her she was too weak. She died before I could come out and they had to reap her open to get me out.

Father was devastated it took him years to accept me as his daughter. He never really got over my mother's death. He used to work in the forges night and day so he could make himself forget.

Surprisingly what helped, was his friendship with Prince Thrain. He too had lost his wife

from some kind of illness, leaving him behind with three children, so naturally he could sympathise with my father, understand him and eventually help him. The two used to spent a lot of time in the training grounds. Training help my father to eliminate his anger

and forget his grief, so when he came home he was calm, composed and in time he learnt to take care of me without the help of a nursemaid.

Now... back to Thrain's children...well, actually Dis was still a child the boys were older Thorin was 15 and Frerin was 10, when their mother died, Dis was only 2. So, since we were so close in age we naturally became friends, that and because there weren't many female dwarves around.

Dis and I ...we had a very strong bond, maybe it was because we grew up together, I don't really know, but we were attached to the hip.

Frerin...he was fine. He was never annoyed by my presence or questioned it for that matter. He was my closest friend, after Dis of course, his company felt natural. I must say I kind of fancied him back then.

Thorin on the other hand was the one who questioned my presence in his family more than anyone. He was cautious, suspicious even, and very, very protective. And so was I. I didn't like him in the beginning. He was not around much. And when he was, he was always so... serious and grumpy...As the heir, he always had so many responsibilities and had to live up to so many expectations. I had to grow up to understand that at first. But he had his moments.

~. Flashback.~

A nine-year-old Dis and a seven-year-old Valin, were running through the hallways of Erebor, Dis dragging Valin by the hand.

'' Val, run faster! Otherwise we will never get away from her!'' she was talking about her handmaid who was responsible for her education and Valin's since Thrain had insisted they were schooled together.

That day Dis had decided they should skip the lesson and sneak into the training grounds. Dis' life goal was to become a warrior. She and Valin would sneak into the training area often and watch the soldiers or even Frerin and Thorin as they train and then try to mimic them.

Valin of course wasn't totally innocent herself. She snuck out of the house the spare weapons her father had for personal use.

Dis' weapon of choice was the axe but Valin always preferred the elegance of a blade or a dagger.

As they were nearing the training grounds however, Dis abruptly stopped running, causing Valin to slam into her back.

Rubbing her throbbing nose, Valin raised her eyes and came face to face with a sour looking Thorin. 'Oops' she thought.

''Shouldn't you be in class?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dis wasn't looking at him, she had raised her chin and was looking straight ahead, her lips pressed into a thin line. 'she might not be looking at him but she looks just like him' Valin thought.

Valin took a step forward from behind Dis' back. ''It was my fault Prince Thorin'' she said in a small voice but looking at him determingly.

''Was it now?'' he asked somewhat amused sending a look at his sister's direction.

''Yes I took my father's weapons and made Dis come with me to train'' well not a complete lie...

Thorin's eyes softened. ''If that's how it is...come along I'll train you today. And I will speak with your tutor to excuse you for the day''. He said with a small grin and turned right on his heel towards the training area.

The girls looked at each other excited smiles on their faces and ran after him.

Three hours later one thing was for sure, Thorin had no intention of going easy on them. He trained them like grown men and soon Valin had bruises and scrapes in every available and non-available part of her body.

But not once did she complain.

When he finally let them off Dis stomped away fuming at her brother, for his harsh training and Valin stayed behind picking her father's weapons off the ground.

'' I must say that was very noble of you''

She yelped and spun around startled to find Thorin looking at her in a peculiar way.

'' My Prince?'' she asked confused.

''The way you took the blame all on yourself. I know how persistent my sister can be when she wants to...'' he said with the hint of a smile hidden in his features.

''Yes, she can be persistent and stubborn but I wasn't totally innocent myself, I did after all take my father's weapons... because I really want to learn how to use a sword, my mother did... she was an archer too...but I think the sword suits me better.''

'' And why is that?'' he asked genuinely interested.

'' I don't know it just feels right I think.''

'' You might be right I think... I see potential in you. You endured the training without complaining once. For someone so young it is... promising.'' he said clearly not used to giving compliments.

Valin beamed. '' Thank you''.

''You may go now''. He returned in his serious tone.

~. end of flashback.~

**And that was the end of the chapter! originally I had planned it to be much longer but I decided to end it here I hoped you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TOLKIEN'S!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, this is the fourth chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A small revision...**

_''You might be right... I see potential in you. You endured the training without complaining once. For someone so young it's promising.' he said, clearly not used to giving compliments._

_Valin beamed '' Thank you''._

_''You may go now'' he said in his serious tone._

~. End of flashback .~

**Chapter 4**

That night word reached my father's ears about the training session with Thorin, how I seemed to have talent in swordsmanship, missing from school and of course me stealing his weapons.

I was really expecting him to be mad at me for skipping lessons and taking the weapons without permission. But he smiled at me. He rarely genuinely smiled. He told me that I had my mother's spirit and he hugged me

I believe, that was the moment he really accepted me. He trained me himself for a while whenever he had spare time. When I reached the age of ten he presented me with my first sword. It was simple yet elegant and for me it was the best present I had ever gotten.

It was then that I started training with Frerin.

~. Flashback .~

Beren, Valin and Dis who had taken up on joining their training whenever she could escape her princess duties (which consisted mostly of etiquette lessons history and dance lessons), were in the training grounds. Valin had her new sword fastened around her waist.

'' Shall Valin use her new sword to train Master Beren?'' asked Dis excitedly.

Before Valin's father could answer someone cut in.

'' Did I hear something about a new sword?'' Frerin pranced in with his usual easy going smirk.

'' Good day Master Beren, Valin, little sister'' he said as an after-thought.

'' Good day Prince Frerin'' Beren said politely. '' And yes, we were about to test my daughter's new sword, it was a present for her birthday''

'' Hm...'' Frerin now had an exited gleam in his eyes, while stroking his braided beard.

When Valin was younger she used to question her father as to why hadn't she got a beard while all the other dwarflings had and used to make fun of her for it. Until the day Dis stood up for her and told the others that her lack of beard didn't make her any less of a dwarf.

'' Very well then you will train with me!''. Valin gaped at him. '' But...but my Prince...'' she stuttered, her cheeks going red.

''What don't tell me you are afraid. I heard that you have quiet the skill, isn't that right little sister?'' he said in a teasing tone.

'' Why of course she has! Our big brother has said so himself! You aren't afraid now are you Val?'' Dis asked catching up on her brother's teasing.

Valin's cheeks were now burning, her lips set to a pout. She glanced at her father how was smiling. '' Of course, I'm not afraid!'' she said stubbornly.

'' Come on then!'' said Frerin now smiling widely and drawing his sword.

She didn't stand a chance that was for sure but she didn't fall without a battle.

At the end of their battle she was panting for breath, she was bathed in sweat and her hair had fallen from their braids.

Frerin was beaming, not a hair out of place ''well little Val both my brother and sister were right, you have talent!'' he said clearly impressed.

''Yes, but I lost...'' she mumbled.

He let out a hearty laugh and patted her head. '' I've been training since I was four, with some of Erebor's best fighters! Trust me you did well. And you will do even better when I start training you!''

Now she was at a loss for words. '' You...want...ehh?''

'' I said I want to train you, it will be fun!'' he said again.

'' Why?'' she asked still shocked.

'' Because you have potential AND it will be fun! Why you don't want to?'' he asked frowning.

''No! I mean yes, I do want you to train me... I was just surprised as to why that's all... I mean I'm nothing special and you are a prince... it was unexpected that's all'' she stopped rambling and blushed into a deep shade of scarlet, when she saw Frerin laughing and Dis snickering.

'' You are rambling my dear'' said her father kindly, trying to hide his own smile.'' Prince Frerin has offered to train you and you should be honoured''.

'' I am! I was just wondering...'' she sighed '' I am honoured prince Frerin , I accept your offer and I promise I''ll do my best.'' she said formally.

He patted her head affectionally '' very well we start tomorrow afternoon after your days lessons!'' he said smiling ' how could he always be this happy?' she thought ' so much different from his brother, Thorin is always brooding and scowling and then brooding some more'... 'ok maybe she was exaggerating a little. But he always was so serious'..

After he and Valin's father left the grounds Dis turned to Val with a mischievous smile '' You sooo fancy my brother!'' she said in a teasing voice

Valin's cheeks grew hot once again. '' What?! I do not!'' she yelled.

''mhmm whatever you say'' said Dis not believing a word.

'' I have no idea what you are talking about'' she said raising her chin '' But why would he want to train me?'' she asked trying to change the subject.

Dis shrugged her shoulders '' Probably for his own entertainment... but who knows Thorin did say you had talent and I think that you proved it today...'' she stopped ''And don't think for a second that you avoided the subject missy I won't let you off so easily!'' she said pointing a finger at Val's direction.

'' I still have no idea what are you talking about'' she said with an innocent look. '' Race you to the dining hall'' she yelled and with a laugh the two girls broke into a sprint.

~. End of flashback .~

'' Indeed, training with Frerin was fun... for him. My guess is that he found it quite entertaining ordering me around.

He trained me like I was to fight in the front line of a war. And I used to return home exhausted, bruised, with my nose bleeding, I also broke my arm once...''

~. Flashback .~

Valin was currently 14 years old and screaming.

My eardrum Val ! Stop it! And stop kicking!'' a very dishevelled Frerin said carrying a very disoriented Valin to the healers.

'' STOP IT?! STOP IT?! IT'SYOUR FAULT! YOU FELL ON ME! FULL ARMOR! WHY WOULD YOU WEAR ARMOR?!'' She said clutching her right arm from which there was a bone sticking out.

'' My fault?! You tripped me!'' he said.

She huffed '' usually when people trip they fell backwards not forward!''

They continued bickering until they reached the healing room and Master Oin had to put the bone back into place.

~. End of flashback .~

''I believe, Frerin had a bruised hand for days from me squishing too hard when Oin placed the bone back.

I had to keep it in a sling on for six months, but something good did come out of that. I learnt to use the sword with my left arm almost as good as my right. Hence the twin swords I used with the orcs the other day.''

Beorn nodded and got up from his sit. He walked across the room and pulled something wrapped in cloth from a cupboard, and placing it on her lap. Unwrapping the cloth, she found herself looking at her weapons and a sigh of relief left her lips.

'' I thought I lost them in the woods. Thank you again'' she said smiling.

'' those, I recon, are not dwarven made'' he said pointing at my twin blades.

'' Oh... no they are not. They are elven made.'' I said smiling sadly.

'' Hm... tomorrow then'' said Beorn sensing it was a long story and not really a happy one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I believe I have planned on Thorin being in the next chapter yay!**

**Thank you for reading! I would very much appreciate your opinion... so review if you'd**

**like...**

**I own nothing that belongs to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The fifth chapter... and Thorin!**

**A huge thank you to strangers. In. the. night and ThePhantominthemists**

**for reviewing my last chapter! I'm new here so your encouragement means the world!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 5**

As I layed on the bed that night I contemplated how exhausted talking about my past had made me, mentally and physically.

It hurt. I felt like someone had carved a hole in my chest. Like a part of me was missing. The better part of me. The one that made me smile, that made me want to get up from the bed in the mornings. The one that made me feel alive.

I felt betrayed. For years, I felt like I didn't belong. A dwarf without a beard. They've always looked at me strangely. I wasn't an elf nor was I a dwarf. I had balanced in between, two races, two worlds and now that balance was lost. I found myself falling and I wasn't sure if I would be able to go back up.

And finally, I felt anger. I didn't know exactly to whom my anger was directed to... The gods? To him? Maybe it was directed to myself. How could I be so foolish? So trusting? So naive? How could I trust him when he said he loved me? Why did I let myself love him back?

All those questions where buzzing in my head all night and even though I was exhausted I didn't get much sleep.

In the morning before the sun had risen in the sky I left the house. Beorn had told me that I was safe as long as I stayed inside the property's borders. So I tried to find someplace quiet that was inside the boundary. Eventually I found a small clearing, just inside the borderline.

The place was surrounded by trees and even had a small stream. Everything was so quiet, the only thing that could be heard were the birds that sat on the tall trees. Well...that's because there wasn't anything else to be heard. But all that time living inside Erebor I was used to the noises of the forges and people laughing and arguing. Here was... too quiet

Finally, I fell on my knees near the stream. The tears came quickly. I didn't stop them. I needed it. I hadn't cried since I came here. I couldn't, since I was a child I found it very hard to express emotions in the presence of others. But here I was all alone.

I didn't hold back I let myself feel everything. The hurt, the anger, the betrayal. I grieved for the very first time since Beorn saved me. I grieved for my home, for the loss of my friends. I grieved over how I missed Dis.

And finally, I grieved over the loss of a future. I grieved over the what ifs. And they were so many... would we have gotten married? Would he be a good father? Would we be happy?

And I wondered if the dragon hadn't come would I see that part of Thorin? The part that I was the enemy, the outsider? Would he have sent me away?

I cried until I had no more tears to spent. I splashed some water I my face and slowly I returned home.

Beorn was waiting for me sitting on the kitchen table. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

I imagined how I must looked. My eyes red and puffy from hours of crying. My face pale my hair messy...

He got up and stood in front of me. He looked at me with an interpreting look on his face and the he engulfed me into a bear hug. Oh, the irony.

'' It will take time to heal'' he said. '' And I don't mean your bruises''

She smiled soberly up at him . '' I don't think it ever will Beorn.'' she sighed '' Maybe due time it won't hurt as much but... it will never heal''.

~.~.~ Somewhere Else ~.~.~

Thorin

He had called for a council, as soon as they had made camp that day. The people were exhausted from moving across the land all day.

After the fall of their home some fled to the Iron Hills, some had followed their king in exile.

His grandfather driven mad by the gold sickness had insisted to take back the halls of Moria which said to be holding great treasure.

Thorin was opposed to the idea. The cost would be too great, even with Dain's assistance. Specially so soon after the loss of their home and many of their people. But his grandfather's mind wasn't easily changed.

He moved across the camp in search of his sister and her husband Faril.

He found them in the middle of the campsite, Dis leaning over a very large cooking pot stirring the insides with a wooden spoon.

Faril saw him first. '' Hello Thorin'' he said shooting a look at his wife. Dis raised her eyes, glared at him and with a huff she went back to cooking.

To say Dis was mad at him would be an understatement. She was absolutely furious.

She hadn't spoken to him. Not after she yelled at him that day, the day Valin left, the day he made her leave...Val...no he wouldn't think of that now.

''What news from the council?'' his sister's husband asked.

''Not good ones, grandfather won't change his mind. Once the women and children are safe in the Blue Mountains, we'll make for Moria.'' Thorin's tone was grave.

'' I was afraid of that'' said Faril sadly.

'' He has been consumed by the gold sickness'' said Thorin solemnly. ''we will be able to take Moria, but the cost will be too great. I'm hoping i'll be able to delay it for a year or two, the men need to heal and we need to train some new soldiers. But eventually...'' the prince trailed of

Faril nodded his head soberly and looked over at his wife who was gazing intensely at the fire.

He knew that even though the loss of their home had taken a great tall on Dis, it didn't hurt her as much as the loss of her sister. And he doubted she would easily forgive Thorin for it.

~. Flashback .~

Faril's POV

Everyone had been looking at their future king flabbergasted.

''You don't belong with us'' Thorin's last words were dripping with malice.

Valin's eyes were wide Faril could read the emotions within, as tears threatened to fall. Disbelief, hurt, anger, pain..

But the tears never fell.

The girl didn't even blink when she turned on her heel and mounted Shasa who had been miraculously sparred from the raging fire inside the mountain, along with a few other ponies.

From beside him Dis broke out of her daze. '' VALIN!'' She roared and made to run towards the disappearing figure. Faril held her in place. Looking over at Thorin anger swelled in his gut directed at the dark haired prince.

Thorin looked surprised but Faril couldn't tell why. He was surprised at himself for telling such things, was he surprised at Valin for running away (did he really expected her to stay?) maybe all of them together?

At this moment Dis who was still squirming and screaming in his arms elbowed him in the gut with all her might and as he doubled over on pain, she managed to get free from his hold and marched at her brother.

'' YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'' She roared in his face. Thorin's eyes were still wide and he didn't seem to understand what his sister was screaming at him.

'' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VALIN FOR MAHAL'S SAKE! WE GREW UP TOGETHER! YOU...YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU!'' She shoved him hard and the price took a step back still not blinking. '' SHE IS AS MUCH A DWARF AS ANY OF US, EVER MORE THAN A FEW! AND YOU... YOU KICKED HER AWAY LIKE SOME FILTHY ORC! YOU...SHE LOVED YOU! IF THAT IS THE WAY YOU TREAT THE ONES WHO LOVE YOU ….I REALLY PITY YOUR ENEMIES ….AND MAHAL BE MY WITNESS , I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. She spat at his feet and stomped away.

As Faril watched his wife's retreating back, he was thankful for one thing, that Frerin wasn't here to see his brother drive away, the girl he loved as dearly as his sister.

And when he finds out Mahal save them all from his rage.

~. End Of Flashback .~

Faril remembered how Thorin sported a black eye and a split lip the day after the incident, courtesy of his brother.

Frerin had intended to go after the girl himself, but his grandfather forbade him from it.

Thrain wasn't happy either. He was after all like a father to Valin, especially after the death of her own father.

**~.~.~. End of Chapter .~.~.~**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**I would really like to hear what you think. So review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! This is more like a filler chapter...**

**A huge thank you to Phantominthemists, strangers. in .the .night and blue mountain fairy who reviewed the story!**

**I was suffering a great deal of writer's block through this and I'm not really happy with the chapter, but I really have to get over with it.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 6**

Valin had spent the next two years balancing between classes and training.

She was currently training with Frerin in the training grounds as they did every afternoon

'' So...'' Frerin started before launching an attack and Valin blocking him with her own sword. '' So, what?'' she asked.

'' So I've heard from yours and my sister's instructors that you have been doing quite well with your studies … What are you planning to do once you've finished?''

'' What do you mean?'' She asked now confused, blocking another attack

'' I mean you don't seem to me like a girl who would sit around waiting for a husband nor do you seem like the girl whose life's dream is to solely be a wife and mother.''

'' Oh!... Well, I guess I haven't given it much thought. My father had tried to teach me how to forge weapons, but I guess the talent hasn't passed down to me.'' She said thoughtfully.

They were silent for a while the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of metal against metal.

'' Why don't you try healing?''

She looked at him surprised.

'' Your mother was a healer, wasn't she? And a very good one if remember correctly.'' he said.

'' Yes … ''she trailed off.

'' You said that your father's gift didn't pass down to you, so what if your mothers has?'' his tone now exited.

She regarded him silently for a moment '' You think I should?''

'' Of course what is there to lose? Master Oin is a very good friend of ours I could talk to him if you'd like … '' Frerin told her smiling.

'' Really?! Oh, thank you!'' she said excitedly dropping her sword and tackling him

with a hug.

~.~. End Of Flashback .~.~

That was the turning point of my life really. Master Oin was happy take me in and train me, seeing there were very few healers among dwarves.

My training started right away and it appeared that Frerin was right, I had inherited my mother's talent .

Of course, nothing came without sacrifices, my training sessions with Frerin had lessened to the minimum, as had the time I spent with Dis, and instead I spent my time in the library learning about herbs and their healing properties, all the ways to treat wounds and diseases even how to help a woman give birth.

Not that I was complaining. Helping the ones who were in pain and saving people from death was a dream I never knew I had and I was pretty content with it.

It was the that things took a different turn

~.~. Flashback.~.~

Valin had been studying to be a healer for seven months and she was doing exceptionally good .

She had spent the better part of that day at the healing rooms, doing all sorts of chores. Master Oin had been specially persistent she learnt how to make salves to treat burns something that was common in the mountain despite the dwarves' tough skin, he also insisted she practised on how to stich a wound , place fractured bones back in their place and at the end of the day he had given her an extensive amount of homework on poisons and their antidotes.

On the way to her room she met Frerin.

'' Hello little Val! Is that...dried blood?'' He pointed at her white apron where there was a huge blood stain. ''Uh.. yes Master Oin made me stich up a patient who got hurt in sword practise'' She answered blushing a bit.

'' Nice! So, I thought I have the afternoon free shall we practise tonight? He asked eagerly.

Valin frowned '' I'm afraid I have to spent my afternoon in the library today , I have to study on antidotes.'' she said tiredly.

He pouted '' Alright I'll ask my sister then. You seem tired Valin, has old Oin been making you do all the work? I'll have to have a word with him, he's worn out my training partner.'' he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled '' no, it's necessary I think. I do want to be a healer, don't I?''

'' Alright, but you should get some rest before you go drown yourself in your books.''

'' I will, thank you Frerin''

After she reached her quarters, she washed herself in a basin and laid on the bed.

~.~.~

An hour later she was walking through the doors of the library

The library was a large circular room with two floors. The walls all around her were covered in books and in the middle, there was a massive wooden round table. On one side, there was a fireplace and two big red comfortable looking armchairs. On the other side, there was a desk in which sat a very old dwarf, with a bald head and a very long silver beard braided into two thick plaits

'' Good afternoon Corral'' Valin said politely

'' oh! Good afternoon Valin. Here again I see. What are you looking for today?'' He asked smiling good naturally.

'' Well, I have too study poisons and their antidotes, can you tell me where I can find the related material?''

'' of course, lass! Second floor on the top self of the 'medical related books' section.''

'' Thank you Gorral.''

'' My pleasure. Oh! You won't be alone today. Prince Thorin is here too, looking through some strategy books and maps.'' he said'

'' Um... it's alright the library is big enough for the both of us.'' She smiled at him.

Gorral nodded and Valin went up the stairs to find the books.

The library divided the books in sections. Each section had a name which was written in silver plates above each one.

She found the medical section on her left, grabbed a few books on poisons and headed down to take a seat on the table

Indeed, she wasn't alone. She found Thorin sitting on the farthest side of the table. He had a few books and maps lying open in front him and a concentrated look on his face.

As she sat down on the other side of the table across from him, he looked in her direction. She nodded in greeting. He nodded back. That was very much the only interaction they had for almost three hours.

By that time Valin had read almost ten books and her hand hurt from taking notes. She could hear a soft snoring coming from Gorral's desk. She stifled a yawn and went back to her notes.

'' I heard that you were training to be a healer'' she raised her head startled and looked at Thorin. He wasn't looking at her.

'' Yes, it was your brother's idea actually'' She told him, not looking at him either.

He raised an eyebrow '' was it now? You two spent a lot of time together.''

Finally, his gaze met hers. Valin had no idea why but a shiver run down her spine.

'' Yes, we train together you know that.'' the girl answered carefully.

'' Is that all?'' his tone was demanding and Valin started getting irritated.

'' Yes, what else?! We are friends!''

'' I didn't say you weren't '' The prince said indifferently.

'' You didn't but you were implying something!'' she whispered-yelled.

'' And what was I implying?'' Thorin seemed visibly amused

'' Never mind, I have work to do.'' she huffed crossing her arms on her chest.

Then Thorin did something he rarely did. He laughed.

Valin's eyebrows rose in shock. She couldn't help but think how different he looked. For a small moment, his composure relaxed, his smile lit his face and his whole princey facade crumbled. She gave in to a small smirk.

But Valin wasn't the only one surprised. Thorin stared at the girl before him. Her arms were crossed to her chest and her pink lips formed into a small pout. However, what surprised him he most was the look in her eyes. She was defying him, challenging him. And he hated to admit it but it intrigued him.

~.~.~

That night as Valin was lying in her bed, thought of how Thorin's and Frerin's personalities contrasted each other. Frerin was always happy, making jokes even when the situation was serious while Thorin was exactly the opposite.

And then she thought of Thorin laughing. That moment was like she was seeing a whole other side of him.

And she hated how that affected her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ok … that was it, now that I went over it, it didn't seem that bad... maybe I'm just overreacting...**

**Please tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me! I love hearing from you!**

**! I own nothing !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals are over! Praise the Lord! It's been far too long, I know and I'm really really sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite. From here on we slowly but steadily see how Valin's story progresses and how her personality evolves from a shy child who doesn't open up to others, to a strong woman who knows what she wants (almost).**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ch 7.**

Valin was with Dis at the royal chambers when it happened. The girls had decided to spent their afternoon together as they often did, baking cookies and laughing over some noble lady's misfortune.

They were both happily covered with flour and dough when Thorin and Frerin walked in wearing grim looks.

The girls shared a glance alarmed. '' Is there something wrong?'' Dis asked her brothers cautiously.

Thorin took a breath.'' Valin... can I talk to you outside?'' He asked her shooting a meaningful look at his brother.

Valin's heart clenched painfully in her chest. '' Thorin is there something wrong?''

She asked him as they walked out of the room, dread filling her stomach.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. '' I'm afraid I have some bad news and I want you to be strong alright?'' the girl didn't move and he continued.'' There has been an accident in the forges, your father was injured...'' He paused waiting for her reaction.

'' Is he going to be alright?'' Valin asked, her face betraying no emotion as if she was asking about the weather.

Thorin didn't answer for a moment, his lips pushed into a thin line. '' Valin... he is gone, Oin couldn't do anything for him... his injuries where too severe. I'm sorry.''

Numbness had exploded inside Valin's body. It started from the top of her head towards her spine and when it reached her knees, they buckled. Thorin grasped her forearms to steady her.

He was surprised to see that her face still held no emotion. Her forest green eyes were dull and were looking at nowhere in particular. The only evidence that she had heard what he said, was her hand,clashped tightly into a fist.

'' Valin...'' He shook her lightly but she didn't move. At that moment Dis and Frerin walked out of the room. His sister had tears in her eyes but her expression was one of bravery. She came close and took Valin in her arms hugging her gently. After a moment, they heard a muffled sound coming from Valin.

'' What was that sweetheart?'' Asked Dis softly.

'' I want to see him.'' Valin's voice a more audible whisper.

'' I don't think that is a good idea Val..'' Frerin said worriedly. Thorin knew it wasn't because of the state of the body. Beren had been nearly squashed after an explosion and had suffered several burns and wounds and had broken every bone from waist down.

'' I WANT TO SEE HIM!'' Now Valin shouted.

Frerin and Dis looked at Thorin silently asking for help.

''So be it.'' The eldest prince said grimly.

'' What?! Thorin you can't be serious!'' Dis said not believing her ears. Frerin had explained to her the circumstances of the accident and she didn't think that her brother would ever let Valin see her father in such condition.

'' It is her father, she has the right to see him.''

~.~.~.~.~.~

They had laid Beren's body on a bed on the farthest corner of the healing room along with two other dwarves that had died that day , sheets covering them completely.

Master Oin was fussing over the wounded when Thorin walked in followed by Valin, Dis and Frerin.

'' Thorin! What are you doing here?'' Oin asked surprised.

'' Valin wanted to see her father'' Answered the prince as Oin finally noticed the others.

'' Oh...lassie I'm really sorry. When they brought him to me it was already too late...'' Valin nodded her head absentmindedly and he guided her to the first bed, slowly removing the sheet. Beren's face was bloodied, his nose was broken and he had a deep gash on his forehead.

Everyone except Thorin who was standing a few feet away, had left the room to give her some privacy.

Thorin was watching her closely waiting for a breakdown. But it never came. When Oin removed the sheet, he thought he saw her eyes twitching, but the next second it was gone and her expression was completely neutral.

Valin stood beside her father's body looking at him for a while. She then kissed the top of his head and whispered. '' Goodbye father I hope you are happy in Mahal's halls along with mother''.

She placed the sheet back over her father's head and called out to Oin. '' Master Oin I believe you need some help with the wounded!''

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The siblings exited the healing room as Valin stayed to help Oin.

Frerin had a troubled look on his face. '' Is it my idea or did she take it too well?'' He asked. '' I was expecting tears and yelling...''

Dis sighed. '' Valin has a hard time expressing feelings. Specially the ones that make her feel vulnerable. She reminds me of Thorin actually! '' she said the last part for only Frerin to hear.

'' Yes, but still her father died!'' He exclaimed.

'' She is going through shock.'' Said Thorin glumly.

Dis nodded in agreement. '' I remember when we were young and the other children teased her about being a half breed and having no beard. She was pretending it didn't matter but her father told me once that he had heard her crying in her room. I don't think she will show any emotion while we are there...''

'' Poor lass, first her mother and now this...'' Frerin said with a sad expression.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Master Oin had to practically drag Valin out of the healing room in the first hours of the morning. The girl had spent hours helping him stitch wounds clean them, treat burns and make salves to prevent infection.

She was covered in blood and sweat from head to toe and Oin could see she was exhausted.

Valin dragged herself through corridors and hallways, wandering aimlessly, having no intention of going home. The image of her father's broken body kept coming back in her mind. Suddenly the air inside Erebor was too thick, she felt like the walls were closing around her.

She started running and stopped only when she reached a balcony.

As the cool wind hit her face, her knees gave out and met the cold tiles. Her tears now fell freely and soundless sobs wrecked her form.

Suddenly she was picked up and engulfed into warm arms. She tried to push the person away but it was no use so she finally gave in to the embrace.

Thorin was startled to find Valin sobbing on a balcony, her clothes covered in blood. He had just finished a rather tiring meeting with his father and needed some air before going to bed.

He didn't think when he took her in his arms and tried to soothe her. It felt was relieved she was finally grieving because even though he didn't want to admit it to himself he was worried about her, her earlier reaction to the news of her father's death wasn't natural.

He held her until her sobs ceased and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of stray tears.

When her eyes finally met his, surprise didn't even described what she felt. She was dumbfounded. Ever in a million years did she expect the broody eldest prince to be the one to console her. She quickly took a step back, her cheeks burning red. '' I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too...'' she stuttered.

Thorin gave her a soft look. '' Don't worry it is a good thing to cry, you don't have to be ashamed of mourning for your father.'' his tone was gentle and he wore a small smile. He was overall so unlike himself.'' Come you shouldn't be alone tonight, you will sleep in my sister's chambers.'' it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Relief washed over the girl. She didn't think she could be alone tonight let alone sleep in her house. '' Thank you'' she mumbled gratefully.

They walked in silence until they reached the Royal chambers. Valin turned to Thorin before entering Dis' quarters. '' I'm really grateful for before... it means a lot to me..'' she said quietly offering him a small smile.

'' You are welcome. Goodnight Valin.''

'' Goodnight Thorin.''

~.~.~.~.~.~

For the next few days Dis never left Valin out of her sight. After the incident with Thorin Valin hadn't cried once, not because refused to let herself cry , but because she didn't feel the need to.

After Beren's burial ceremony, Valin continued her daily routine normally.

Every day she worked in the healing room despite Oin offering her some time off. Every evening she studied in the library. And two times a week she trained with Frerin.

The young Prince noticed a subtle change in the girl's behaviour. She was quieter than usual, of course Valin wasn't the most socially active person but she didn't talk as much as she used to and she spaced out a lot. Her fighting style had changed also. As Frerin noted she now used much more force in her attacks and her movements were short and aggressive.

The only difference in her every day activities was that she still slept in Dis' quarters. Valin had tried to object but the Princess was absolute.

Even so after two weeks Valin decided it was finally time to go home.

'' Are you sure? Do you need me to come with you? Maybe it would be best if you stayed here a little longer...'' Dis was fretting over her after she announced her decision.

'' No, Dis I really appreciate your concern but that is something I have to do on my own.'' Valin smiled at her friend.

'' Alright'' Dis hugged her friend.

~.~.~.~

The house was cold and a thin coat of dust covered every surface.

But that wasn't what bothered Valin. What bothered her was hoe empty it felt, how unfamiliar. Like walking into a stranger's house. She couldn't bare the thought of her own house making her feel so uncomfortable.

She stopped in front of her father's bedroom door with her hand on her handle. She took a deep breath and turned it.

The room itself hadn't changed much since Valin could remember. Maybe since before her mother's death.

Her mother's perfumes and beauty oils were lined up on the vanity as they always did and on the bedside table her silver brush was sitting idly by a picture of her parents.

She rarely ever visited this room growing up and when she did, her father never let her touch anything that belonged to her mother. Now she moved slowly towards the vanity mesmerized as she always was by the small bottles, touching them lightly as if they might break under her fingers.

Her attention how ever caught a yellowed letter sitting on the mirror.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**That was all folks! It was a bit sad but necessary...**

**As always reviews are highly appreciated!**

**And I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! May I present you with the 8th chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Her attention however caught a yellowed letter sitting on the mirror.

~.~.~.~.~.

My dearest child,

I'm writing this letter thinking I won't be there to see you growing up and that thought is almost unbearable.

I wanted to teach you so many things... but first I would like to apologize. Your life. Your life will be hard, you will face suspicion, hostility, harshness. And all that because me and your father loved each other unlike anything in the world. All that because you are different.

We have all wondered what our purpose in the world is. Why did the gods made us? Why did they sent us here? Is it something simple like fall in love? Or maybe it is something greater...that of course doesn't mean that being happy or falling in love isn't of great importance just because they happen every day. It is the small everyday acts of kindness that keep the darkness away, that is what a good friend of mine once told me.

I've lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. I have travelled all around Middle Earth, I have learnt and I have seen so many great things and I have met equally great people. For all that time, I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. It was only when I met your father that I knew where I belonged.

That is what I wish for you. Do not be afraid when you feel that you don't belong anywhere. Do not let anyone make you believe that you are worthless. After all what does the world know?

You were born from two of the biggest contradictions in Middle Earth. On one hand the free spirit of the Elves, their constant need for nature and travel, their craving for fresh air and starry skies. Their simple eternal nature clashes with that of the dwarves. Them, safe and hidden beneath their mountains, are mesmerized by the beauty of gold, sparkling gems and excellent craftsmanship. They are often misjudged as greedy and selfish but I've come to realise how fiercely they protect the ones they love and how loyal they are to their kin.

Adding up all the above, it is understandable to feel confused. If however you have decided to discover the other half of yourself, and don't be afraid to do so, I know, my mentor and good friend Lord Elrond in Rivendell will have his doors open for you.

There are so many things I would like to tell you and teach you but I'm afraid I'll make things harder for both of us. Just one last thing. Do not be afraid to love. For, love is the most powerful force in the world. You'll know when you find it.

For my part I don't regret anything. Given a second chance I'd live exactly as I have till now.

All my love,

Naneth

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

With trembling fingers Valin folded the letter back having already made her decision.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She didn't want to stop and think her plan through. She knew she'd changed her mind if she did.

Dis and Frerin wouldn't like it at all.

~.~.~.~

Valin was returning home from the Healing Wing late that night when she heard a soft baritone voice calling her name.

Turning around she found Thorin standing behind her having just left the Counsel room.

'' Good evening Thorin'' She said politely.

'' Good evening. I heard from my sister that you went back to your quarters yesterday'' Valin nodded slightly. '' Are you alright?''

Startled by his interest the girl nodded again. '' Y-Yes actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about.'' She stammered.

Thorin raised an eyebrow and signalled her to continue.

Steeling her nerves, she went on. '' I was searching my parent's bedchamber and I found this letter my mother wrote for me. After reading it I have decided to visit Rivendell''

It was the prince's turn to be surprised by both her words and the finality in her tone. '' Why are you telling this to me?'' he inquired.

'' Because Dis and Frerin would try to prevent me from it.''

'' And I would not?''

Valin shifted uncomfortably on her feet. '' I was hoping I would be able to make you understand... I really need this Thorin. I love my home I really do, it will always be my home but right now I can't stay here. Not when everyone is looking at me with pity or like something that needs fixing. I feel like there is something missing and I'm hoping that, going away for a while will help me find it, like my mother did.'' Although she was feeling extremely nervous, she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

'' I leave with a party for the Dunlands in two days. We'll take you as far as the High Pass. After that you'll be on you own.'' His tone was strict but his voice was soft as he gave in to the girl's request.

The smile that broke in her face took him by surprise. Her green orbs were like a forest after a rainstorm. For the first time, he noticed all the different shades of gold in her hair and the slight dimples on her cheeks.

'' Thank you.'' sincere gratitude laced her voice.

Unable to talk Thorin nodded stiffly.

Throwing a hast 'Goodnight' at the prince she turned on her heel and run in the direction of her quarters.

That night found Thorin pacing in his study troubled by the sudden attack of feelings earlier.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dis and Frerin learnt about Valin's decision the night before her departure and to say they were displeased was putting it lightly.

Like the girl had predicted, they tried changing her mind but it was already too late.

The morning of their departure the three siblings were waiting for her on the front gates.

The youngest Durin heirs both had sour worried expressions on their faces. Valin approached them putting her hands on her sister's shoulders.

'' Please understand that I need to do this for me. I need it. I know that worry, because you care for me...'' she paused at them both. '' but I'll be alright after all… you trained me...'' the last part she addressed it to Frerin trying to sound reassuring.

'' I know little Val. Write to us alright? And if the Elves ever mistreat you, come straight home.''

Valin smiled brightly up at him and gave him a tight hug.

She turned to Dis who had a most serious expression.'' Dis..?'' her friend's eyes met hers, ''I'll miss you Val...'' she said a few tears escaping as she tackled her friend with a hug. '' I'll miss you too. I promise to write as often as I can.'' After staying like that for a few moments, sobbing silently, Thorin cleared his throat behind them ruining the moment.

'' It is time to go.'' He said.

Valin was slightly grateful for that intrusion, for she knew that if she held a sobbing Dis for a while longer, she would never find the will to go.

'' Have you ever ridden before?'' he asked her.

'' Ridden you mean like a horse?'' she asked carefully.

He nodded '' A pony.''

'' No never. I have never been anywhere before.''

Thorin closed his eyes sighing.

'' You are riding with me then.'' he said after a moment's hesitation.

'' Are you sure? I-I mean I can ride with someone else...'' she asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

He shot her a look not answering as he moved towards a beautiful pony with black and white mane.

Valin approached hesitantly and stroked its nose softly. Without warning, she was lifted by the waist and lowered on the saddle letting a yelp of surprise.

'' A small warning next time would be nice...'' she told the prince trying to hide her blushing face.

He climbed on the saddle in front of her mumbling '' we don't have time...''

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien!**

**I would very much like to hear your opinion!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Present~**

'So, you left? Just like that?' Beorn asked her surprised.

'Exactly like that' Valin nodded.

'Hahaha, you are sure full of surprises little one! Not everyone would find it easy to leave their home and head straight into the unknown. Specially someone who grew up as a dwarf.'

'Yes, but you are forgetting, my dear Beorn, that I'm not a full bloodied dwarf' she smiled at the bear-man.

'You are right lassie. Please go on…'

**~ Past ~**

The first day of the 3-week journey to Rivendell progressed quickly. Valin and Thorin didn't speak much after leaving the mountain, but the girl didn't mind, as she was too preoccupied ogling her surroundings mesmerized.

Never having left from inside Erebor, Valin was surprised to see how different the outside world felt, how alive.

She felt considerably small, in comparison to the centuries old trees, with their peaks standing tall above her head.

The sounds of nature, seemed like music to her ears, as they contrasted greatly with the familiar sounds of the forges and the clunking of metal against metal.

When the night fell however and they made camp, it was a whole different story.

The forest was so thick, it hid all the view of the night sky. Along with the dark, came the cold and the sounds were not as refreshing any more, but frightening.

Subconsciously she gripped the hilt of her sword and moved closer to the fire they had lit when they first made camp.

Thorin who had taken up the duty of keeping the first watch, noticed her discomfort and slowly made his way towards her.

'Are you alright?' he asked with his ever-present gruff tone.

Valin, surprised he cared enough to ask, nodded before answering.

'it's just the forest…it is so different than it was in the morning, much more dark…it unnerves me.'

'I understand. That is what I thought when I first crossed this place too. Fortunately for now, there is nothing to worry about. I advise you to get some sleep, for we begin with the first light.'

With those words, he bid her goodnight and resumed to his post. The others were already fast asleep and after fidgeting with her sleeping sack for a while, she too fell into a restless slumber.

Most of the remaining journey was spent similarly.

Valin not wanting to be an unnecessary burden, undertook cooking duties, which came as a huge relief to the men seeing that none of them had any particular skills in that area.

She also was the healer of the group, even though her skills weren't of much use, save some training inflicted scrapes or a few rashes from poisonous plants. It was a mostly safe non-life threatening in any way, journey.

And Valin thanked Mahal for that.

There was also that time when she had to treat herself, after a particularly nasty training session with none other than his royal Highness Prince Thorin, who apparently wanted to test his brothers teaching abilities.

Long story short, she was flat on her arse ten minutes in. But he was impressed non-the less. Maybe that was his attempt on a friendship

She dared say that they had become closer. Not a friendship per-say, but they were getting there…possibly.

The second week into the trip, she had finally learnt to ride on her own and was given a pony, but after days ridding behind Thorin and dealing with his mood swings, she found herself surprisingly missing him.

Thorin too wasn't fairing any better, he had grown used to Valin's small warm body sitting behind his own, with her arms hugging his waist firmly.

He was getting wary of the time he would have to leave her behind, to continue on her own and even though he knew his brother had trained her well and that she would be in elven territory, there for protected by the elves, he couldn't fight the need to protect her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien**


End file.
